thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard Movie
“''The Lion Guard is Back''” : ―The movie's tagline The Lion Guard Movie is a film based on The Lion Guard. Distribuyed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It will be released in theaters on Summer 2021. Synopsis: After Kion poisoned the Pride Lands' Lake for no reason and ended up trapped in a gigantic Dome, the Lion Guard should travel to another place to save their home. Cast: * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Kevin Schon as Timon and Thurston * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Jeff Bennett as Zazu * Landry Bender as Makini * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Maisie Klompus as Madoa * Fiona Hart as Wema and Ona * Crimson Hart as Tunu * Jack McBrayer as Badili * Ron Funches as Ajabu * C.J. Byrnes as Tamaa * Justin Felbinger as Mtoto * Virginia Watson as Mtoto's Mom, Vuruga Vuruga and Young Rhino's Mother * Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo * Nick Watt as Zito and Male Bushbuck * Ace Gibson as Johari * Marieve Herington as Zigo * Blair Underwood as Makuu * Gerald Rivers as Pua * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi * Howy Parkins as Mbeya * Maurice LaMarche as Kifaru * Kari Wahlgren as Muhimu, Boboka's Son, Female Duck, Female Hare, Female Sand Cat and Young Rhino * Lyons Luke Mathias as Hamu * Renée Elise Goldsberry as Dhahabu * Rico Rodriguez as Raha * Raini Rodriguez as Starehe * Khary Payton as Muhangus and Male Porcupine * Russi Taylor as Muhanga and Mbuni * Michael Dorn as Bupu and Male Bushshrike * Erica Luttrell as Boboka and Female Wagtail * Alex Cartañá as Twiga * Ivy Bishop as Juhudi * Phil LaMarr as Shingo, Male Oryx, Male Mongoose and Male Crowned Crane * Jacob Guenther as Shauku * Dee Bradley Baker as the Hyrax, Big Baboon, Male Serval, Mwevi, Mwizi and the Pig * Sinbad as Uroho * John Ratzenberger as Klipspringer and the Porcupine Brothers * Jessica DiCicco as Genet * Rhys Darby as Mwenzi * John O'Hurley as Hadithi * Bryana Salaz as Anga * John Rhys-Davies as Sokwe * Cam Clarke as Male Turtle * Justin Hires as Hodari and Male Wolf * AJ McLean as Kuchimba * Meghan Strange as Laini, Chura and Kinyonga * Elise Allen as Kulinda * Jacob Bertrand as Chama * Cade Sutton as Mzaha * Mekai Curtis as Furaha * Tunisia Hardison as Swala * Nolan North as Nyuni * Dan Castellaneta as Male Guineafowl * Hank Azaria as Male Python * Jodi Benson as Female Otter * Cathy Cavadini as Female Squirrel * Tommy Chong as Male Wild Dog * Idris Elba as the S.P.A. Boss * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa * Tress MacNellie as Female Polar Bear Songs: * It's a Wild Life by the Pride Landers * Spider Pig by Kion * Welcome to Alaska by the Snow Critters * My Heart Will Go to Victory by Kion * It's a Wild Life (Reprise) by Fuli * It is Time by Beau Black Trivia: * Simba, Nala, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Rafiki, Scar and Janja will be absent in this film. * This as a parody to the 20th Century Fox's film The Simpsons Movie. * Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde from Zootopia will make a cameo in this film. Category:Fanfiction